lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted (SVU)
After nearly losing his life to save a young boy from a pair of gangbangers, Fin is declared a hero... until a woman surfaces from his days in Narcotics. Summary Fin is badly injured in a bodega shooting, which results in the death of the two young shooters responsible. As Fin is considered a hero for saving a young boy in the bodega, his old past as a Narcotics cop catches up with him when he investigates the disappearance of a young girl who was involved in drugs at the request of her mother. Eventually, it is revealed that she had been murdered and her body was in a city grave the whole time. The girl's, Trisha, body is exhumed and returned to her mother for proper burial, but Fin learns that she had a c-section at one point and investigates to find out what happened with the baby. He learns that after coming into the hospital heavily pregnant and high, Trisha got told off by the doctor and turned her life around for the baby, Austin, before her murder. He finds out that her friend Lizzie has Austin and tracks her down with the help of SVU after she robs a drug store for meth ingredients and gets her to give up Austin's location. Fin and Mike, the rookie cop he's working with, rescue Austin from Lizzie's drug dealer boyfriend T.D. and finally unite him with his grandmother. Plot Episode plot Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Nicholas Gonzalez as Detective Miguel "Mike" Sandoval * John Schuck as Chief of Detectives Muldrew * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Ernest Waddell as Ken Randall * Albert Insinnia as Lieutenant Pizzelli * Francis Jue as Dr. Fong * Tijuana Ricks as Dr. Marnie Aiken * Joseph E. Murray as Paramedic Olson Guest cast * Jeanetta Arnette as Sandra Knowles * Jeffery V. Thompson as Fat Tony * Gene Silvers as T.D. Beeman * Kevin Pinassi as Vance Dennis * Emma Myles as Lizzie Jones * Kevin Nagle as Joey Bosco * Ralph Lucarelli as Gus * Daryl Wein as Clerk * Jim Chiros as Junkie #1 * Jaime Rodriguez as Crazy Jim * Andrea Barnes as Jesse * Rosalind Brown as Junkie #2 * Georgienne Millen as Paula Beeman * Chuck Ardezzone as Corrections Officer * Bryse Gregory as Gravedigger * Glenn Cruz as Counterman * Ephraim Benton as Punk #1 * Jayvon Smith as Punk #2 * Ethan Stein as Boy * Kent Cassella as ND Detective * Katie McGee as Reporter * Tom Bruno as Firefighter * Booker T. Washington as Basketball Player #1 * Kerie W. Edmead as Basketball Player #2 * Greg Sims as Uniform Officer #1 * Frank C. Williams as Uniform Officer #2 References Narcotics Division; Tricia Knowles; Terry Brown; Murphy Boys Quotes *'Fin Tutuola': Who's the best at undercover in your squad? *'Mike Sandoval': I'm your guy. *'Fin Tutuola': No offense, but my grandmother wouldn't sell an aspirin to you. ---- *detectives search a stash house after the explosion *'Fin Tutuola': Cold pills? *'Mike Sandoval': Yep, and matchbooks. *'Fin Tutuola': Thousands of them. *'Mike Sandoval': You need both to cook crystal meth. *'Fin Tutuola': Well, that explains the pole-cams and the booby-traps. Meth makes you paranoid. *'Mike Sandoval': Beyond paranoid. I once collared a heavy tweaker who shot his dog because he was afraid he was gonna rat him out to the cops. ---- Background information and notes *When Detective Munch calls Stabler from the hospital to tell him where to find the gun at the bodega, he asks for him by name. This is odd, given he would have called Stabler's personal cell phone. Additionally, the scene is edited so that Stabler isn't given the information. *This episode is the first appearance of recurring character Ken Randall, Fin Tutuola's son. *When Fin first tells Cragen about Vance Dennis and shows him Dennis' license, his sex is clearly listed as female. *An early plot point in this episode revolves around Fin being accused of shooting an unarmed robber at the bodega. Security camera footage showed that the boy tossed the gun in the air when shot and it landed on top a freezer unit. This is very similar to a plot point in a 1967 episode of Dragnet, "The Shooting Board," where Sgt. Friday shoots and kills an armed robber at a laundromat, but the gun is never found and Friday is accused of shooting an unarmed man. The gun is later found at the laundromat and Friday, of course, is vindicated. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes